


January 21st, 2021

by IAmYourCaptainNow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Gritty is a sexy beast, Grittyfuckers unite, Mutual Masturbation, You know you want him, slight exhibitionism, we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmYourCaptainNow/pseuds/IAmYourCaptainNow
Summary: Special Agent Rey Johnson and her partner, Ben Solo, are in charge of an important extraction. Backup is required, and a hero steps in.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	January 21st, 2021

It's January 21st, 2021. Inauguration day has come and gone. Joseph R. Biden, Jr. is now President of the United States. And Trump is still holed up in the White House bunker with enough McDonald's and diet coke to last him a week. 

_It's time_.

Special Agent Rey Johnson looks over at her partner, Ben, and nods soberly. This was their last resort. They'd tried everything short of burning the place down, but he wouldn't budge. He still hasn't even given a concession speech; just a series of poorly attended rallies at various landscaping companies and sex shops. When those failed, the man had just retreated to his bunker and was now just tweeting gibberish and sad threats. Rey would feel sorry for him if he wasn't…him. 

Ben sighs and taps his earpiece. "Send him in," he says, and Rey can tell this responsibility weighs as heavily on him as it does her. She's briefly glad he's here to help her bear it. 

"Copy. He's through the gates," comes the reply from Finn, a hard sort of glee in his voice. 

From her vantage point just at the edge of the White House lawn, at exactly 8:23pm, Rey watches a figure appear out of the fog. He is tall, and proud. Long fur streams from his head in a glorious orange cascade. His eyes are large, and wide, and focused. He knows no fear, and has only one goal: Freedom. 

Gritty pauses just before the front entry of the historic home of the nation's leaders, turns, and seems to look right at Rey and Ben. He lifts one furry orange arm and gives them a sharp salute before kicking in the White House doors and strolling inside. 

Rey can't help it. Gritty is one of the most inspiring and, to be honest, _arousing_ beings she's ever encountered. Watching him kick those doors in had her dripping wet. She turns to Ben. He's staring at her intensely, and she knows. He feels it too. Softly, silently, she unzips her pants, watching avidly as he does the same, baring his already glistening cock. This will have to be fast and dirty. Gritty won't need their help (he is Gritty, after all) but she wouldn't want to miss the show. 

Rey widens her legs and slides two fingers into her pussy to get them wet, and then focuses them on her clit. Rubbing soft, then hard, occasionally pinching the throbbing little bud, she bites her lip to hold in her moans. 

Ben wastes no time. He reaches one hand between her legs and gathers some lubrication, smirking a little at her surprised grunt. He spreads her all over his cock and she can see it throb in his grip. Rey's fingers speed up on her clit, eyes riveted to the display in front of her. 

Ben's hand begins to move on his uncut cock, working the foreskin over its sensitive head. He quickly speeds up when a loud crash comes from the residence in front of them, knowing they had only moments to finish. Rey can feel her body tightening in preparation and scoots a little closer to her partner, fingers doing that one little twist that she knows will make her come. 

And she does. Biting her lip so hard she can taste blood, her orgasm rips through her as she stares into Ben's eyes and quickly moves her hand out of the way as he grunts and points his cock towards her. Three more strokes of his hand, and his hot cum spatters onto her already dripping cunt. 

Breathing deeply but slowly, still trying to conceal their actions, Rey smiles softly at Ben before pulling out some wipes from one of the many pockets hidden in her suit jacket and cleaning herself up. She offers one to Ben, but he shakes his head and leans over to put his lips on her ear. 

"You can clean me up later," he breathes, nipping her earlobe as he pulls away and puts his clothes back in order. 

Rey shivers, then smacks Ben on one ridiculously thick shoulder before making her own clothes presentable. 

With perfect timing, Finn's voice sounds in her ear. "Target acquired, everyone! Removal in 3...2...1…"

At the last count, Gritty reappears, effortlessly dragging the former so-called Commander in Chief out of The People's House by one scrawny leg. All that can be heard is loud snuffling and the occasional whimper.

The majestic, fur covered, orange monster locks eyes with her and approaches, delivering his prey at her feet. After a scorching moment in which he seems to reach into both her soul and pussy, Gritty nods at Rey and Ben, turns, and walks away silently, disappearing back into the fog. 

"Fuck, that was hot," Poe's voice breaks Rey out of her reverie. "I wonder how big his dick is, and if it's orange."

Some day, she'll find out.

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is you're welcome because you can't convince me this isn't art.
> 
> ...yeah no this is pure crack but I think we all deserve some release right now, darnit.
> 
> Come screech at me on Twitter @kookoocachooooo I'm just as weird as this drabble would suggest.


End file.
